


Ought to be Able to Tell

by Quercusrobur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quercusrobur/pseuds/Quercusrobur
Summary: It's just a snippet, butreally.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Ought to be Able to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> _I can't even tell you how excited I am. SCREAMING._

Graham has been giving her odd looks for hours now. Different odd looks, more speculative than suspicious. Without turning from the console, the Doctor prompts, "Something on your mind, Graham?"

He jumps guiltily. "Oh, uh. Yeah, maybe. That Harkness bloke, he thought I was you at first."

Pushing her hair back, the Doctor scoffs. "He ought to be able to tell by now, really. Don't suppose he had the grace to be embarrassed." She frowns, then adds, "Don't expect he knows how, actually." Graham shifts his weight from foot to foot but doesn't say anything else and the Doctor looks up from her calculations. "Well?"

"He, erm, he kissed me," Graham says, in a rush.

Of course he did. _Wait_. Now that's just insulting -! "What? And he _still_ couldn't tell? Are you sure he said his name was Jack Harkness?”

+-+


End file.
